


Take Thy Only Hand In Mine

by deslea



Category: The X files
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-08
Updated: 2003-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love and life in ten stanzas. An experiment in traditional stanza-based poetic form. I don't think I'd do this often, but it was a good exercise and I like the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Thy Only Hand In Mine

**Author's Note:**

> _This one was very experimental for me, even though it sticks to pretty conventional poetic forms. Like most people, I wrote lots of poetry in my teens - some good, most bad - and haven't done a lot with poetry since. But a fragment came to me one day about a year ago - the first line, "But for thy kiss upon my lips" - and it stuck with me, so I wanted to let it out to play to see what it could do. I worked on this a few stanzas at a time over several months. That sounds very laborious and time-consuming, and of course it wasn't, but it was the sort of thing I felt was important to let sit for a while during the process. I had it on my hard drive for a while before deciding to post. I don't know if it will be many people's cup of tea, but I hope you got something out of it. Cheers!_

  


But for thy kiss upon my lips  
The touch of wind is thy caress  
The things I miss - sensation, bliss  
Replaced with ice around my heart 

Tight coilsprings within my womb  
That herald my impending doom  
The spectre of my waiting tomb  
Pierce shards of ice into my heart 

Hands laced firm across my breast  
As they go about their tests  
A funeral - and I'm the honoured guest  
Drive ice-cold fear into my heart 

Shock and pain in glitt'ring eyes  
Anguished need without disguise  
Thy love remains despite the lies  
And melts the coldness in my heart 

News of our salvation taken  
Leaves me crumbling and shaken  
Thy will to save leaves me forsaken  
Ice forms again around my heart 

Without thy aid I live again  
To feel the sun and walk in rain  
Ov'r thy freedom I will reign  
With ice contracting in my heart 

Years of pain tear love asunder  
Vengeance sears like rolling thunder  
Its bitterness dragging me under  
Molten tears flooding my heart 

Footsteps fall on fallen foes  
What future holds, none of us knows  
Loneliness rains down like blows  
Bittersweet grief within my heart 

Thy only hand takes mine in thine  
A single touch of hope - a sign  
That love might once more live, divine  
Bring warmth anew into my heart 

It's for endurance that we strive  
Thy love and mine keeps us alive  
To love and thrive and to survive  
Brings hope to birth within my heart 

 

END


End file.
